Derpy & Doctor Whooves Battle of the Changeling Curse
by DayDreamEilyah
Summary: A curse cast out of hurt threatens to take away all Equestria has to offer hope, joy, belonging, friends, peace. The battle ongoing for so many years has finally turned and not in a direction wanted. Can an unwanted clumsy crazy eyed mare help save the day? Is this colt who calls himself Doctor really as amazing as she seems to believe? Will they find a way to save Equestria?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one~ The Party**

Ditzy woke with a fright, a loud thunderous sound shook her body. She had fallen asleep under a giant oak tree outside of poneyville after crying over a group of colts who had been making fun of her eyes. It always hurt being made fun of though she had been able to keep the words from hurting too much over the years. Only today was different, she had been invited out by Rainbow Dash to a party up in the clouds. There were often parties but she had never been to one nor had she ever been invited.

That morning she had felt something she never had before, she felt lighter and much more happy. This was a new day, a new start. She rushed clumsily around in search of anything that would make her feel more apart of the party. She brushed her mane several times trying to make sure her bed head was no more. She curled the end of her tail, she had seen many party goers do such things to their mane and tails. Ditzy didn't go with a wild tail curl just a simple one that wasn't too noticeable.

She met up with Dash soon after near the flower Fields.

"About time. Thought you bailed."

Ditzy feeling less confident now lowered her head whispering sorry which Dash didn't pay any mind to. Dash bolted upward leaving Ditzy in the dust. She wasn't a good flier to Begin with, she didn't want to make a clumsy scene so she made her way slowly and as steady as she could manage. Within an hour she had made it to the party cloud. Everypony was laughing and having a blast. A few too notice of the new addition and began giggling and whispering. Ditzy by the second grew less and less sure of herself, looking for Rainbow Dash wasn't easy it looked as though every flying pony was here, even fluttershy was here listening to a few conversations. Dash shouldn't be to far away from Fluttershy, the two were close push Fluttershy was much more timid than she was. If shy could be here than so can Ditzy.

Braver now she walked in to find anypony willing to hang out with her. That was when she tripped over her own hoof and fumbled knocking into a group of colts.

"Hey!" One mouthed.

Then another said "You alright there lady?"

She looked up to see a tall gray green pony with a fire colored mane. She smiled at his kindness, her hair askew now her bad eye was unhidden.

"Oh dude ew! It's that clumsy Ditzy Doo."

They started laughing "Who let a klutz like you in here?" said the light blue one with white hair.

She felt tears in her eyes start to sting, she stayed on the floor a moment more until she noticed everyone was laughing and talking about her. Heat of embarrassment rose to her cheeks and she clumsily bolted out of the party and flew far away from anypony.

Before she knew it she had cried a river and was now walking in the forest. That is where she saw the large tree, it stood so tall that she knew its wide branches with its leaves would cover the hurt pony and keep her hidden from any prying eyes.

"I just wish I could be different." She sniffled. At some point Ditzy had fallen into a sad lonely sleep in the woods where no one would be looking for her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two~ He who is called The Doctor**

Ditzy stood quickly to her feet nearly ready to run, but just as fear was about to take over her curiosity flooded her mind which was very rare for her. A large blue box sat out of place near the pond that also was hidden by nearly just as tall of trees. She lowered closer towards the ground and made her way to this new image. Before she knew it the doors on the box flew open revealing a coughing brown earth pony.

"Wow ol' gal where have you landed me now?" He coughed out. Waving his Hooves in the air trying to push the smoke that hovered around his face away. Then he stopped, now taking in the view.

"What beautiful lands?" He questioned. He walked forward on his hind legs and fell face first on the ground. Gasping he shook his head confused.

"What on earth?" He pushed himself up right again and fell. "I must have hit my head..."

Hearing that Ditzy sprung into action. "Hey, hey are you alright?" She rushed behind him.

"Yea... I believe so, just a little dizzy is all... though I don't feel it?"

She made here way in front of him standing there looking down at the hurt pony.

"Is this your pony? Wow am I on a farm?"

She looked at him confused then looked around making sure she herself knew where they were. "No you are in the forest?"

His eyes widened not with fear but with curiosity and wonder with a hint of a happy gleam.

"A-a talking Pony! How extraordinary can all pony's here speak or just you my dear?"

The word dear made her blush and gave her a stutter to speak to him with "Y-y-yes... all p-p-ponies speak? You are sp-p-peaking..."

He narrowed his eyes at her then looked down at his hooves... "Extraordinary... just brilliantly extraordinary... I no longer have hands..."

"Hands?"

"Hmmm...like a monkey."

"You think you're a monkey!" Worry grew on her face, this colt defiantly knocked a few things lose in is head.

"W-hat? No...no nothing like that I was a human... more or less..."

"Human... what is that?"

"I don't think I could even explain that to you."

Ditzy shrugged. "Do you need a doctor?"

"No, best not open those can of worms." He spoke more to himself, something only he would understand. Ditzy helped him up off the ground this time he stood the right way."

Then once more his eyes gleamed "Wait!"

He yelled which made Ditzy feel a bit panicked. He started clumsily running towards the pond.

"This is going to take some getting use to." He murmured to himself then yelled to Ditzy "Am- am I ginger now!" He seemed excited to the fact that he could possibly be ginger...

"Well- um... ummm." Ditzy couldn't find the words to tell him no but that soon didn't matter because he was now looking at himself in the pond. His face grew upset "Really? Not Ginger!" He sulked back over to the new... well the new first mare he has seen here.

"So... where am I aside from in a forest."

"A bit outside of ponyville... are you a traveler?"

"You could say that."

"Oh.. I could show you around if you'd like, its a very nice place..." Her one eye that was uncovered by her mane showed sadness for the last of her words that she had spoken and he couldn't help but notice there was a meaning behind that.

"Yes that will be great." He said happily. She smiled then turned around to start walking back to ponyville.

"Wait! Stop!"

She did turning quickly around facing the pony. His eyes were wide and once more full of wonder.

"You're no pony! You have wings! You're-you're a Pegasus?" He pointed a hoof at her. She almost got angry but then he touched her wings eying them like a scientist might do. She watched him in wonder herself. Had he never seen a Pegasus before? She never heard of a place where there wasn't any. His hooves pulled them open and softly tickled a few feathers she laughed then blushed at the fact a colt was touching her. Though his intentions were not of interest in that sort of way.

"Sorry, I have never seen anything so beautiful where I come from you my dear are a myth."

There was that word again dear, she had never been called that by a colt before nor had she ever, ever been told that she was something beautiful. She could feel her cheeks turn red she looked away quickly glad that he didn't notice.

"I... I don't even... know... your name?" She whispered, he let go of her wing instantly embarrassed. "Terribly sorry, I am The Doctor."

"Doctor Who?" She asked turning around to face him. He looked away up at the sky and only said "Just The Doctor, no last name... no first name... Just The Doctor."

She noticed a quick sad look on his face but it was gone in that split second though in the eyes it remained.

"We'll Doctor, I am Ditzy Doo."

"Ditzy...Doo..." He played with her name then smiled warmly at her "I would much rather call you Derpy Hooves..."

She was use to being called names but this one was with kindness so she did not mind the name he had given her. He did not know her like everypony else did, he was much more kind. For a moment she was thankful that she was Somepony different right now and very thankful that her mane covered the eye that defined her. She started walking away, The Doctor followed taking notes in his mind everything that was not normal to him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three~ Cutie Marks and Unicorns**

The doctor was quite for a while, he wondered how this actually came to be how he changed and what he was seeing... but it didn't take a genius to know he was in a different dimension and was changed to not be out of place. Somehow his time-line blended into this realm. Far in the distance he could make out building, shock took over him, they were all living much like humans, with their homes, stores, and farms. He was in a blissful awe about it. He smiled at Derpy and once more looked at her wings. There was a possibility that unicorns were around and that excited him. Mythical creatures were waiting to be discovered by him! He hurried up next to her, galloping and trotting had become much more simple than before.

"This is Ponyville... it has everything one could need." Stated Derpy. He looked around noticing only earth ponies like him walking around, he was fascinated by each having strange colors for any pony in his world. But that wasn't all that he noticed, on their flanks each pony had their own tattoo... just one and none were the same.

"Derpy?"

"Yes Doctor?"

"What is the significance of the tattoos?"

"Tat- what?"

"Those marks?"

Derpy followed his eyes and quickly understood. "We all have something special about us... something that shows us who we are. Once we discover that we get our cutie mark... it just appears. Mine are bubbles for my bubbly personality. Your's is an hour glass which either means you make those or you are a time traveler."

The Doctor stopped in his tracks shocked at what the pony just said. He looked down and seen that he indeed had a mark.

"My bottom tells me who I am?" With that he couldn't stop laughing. Derpy didn't understand what was so funny about this...

"I can't believe my bottom told you I was a time traveler...its just too much." He whipped a tear from his eye as he tried to manage his calm. Derpy for a moment thought about it and realized she had never heard of such a thing as a time traveler. She started to get excited that she just met the coolest pony aside from the princesses.

"I can't believe you are a time traveler? What is it like?"

His cheerful self vanished and his sad eyes returned "It is a lonely thing... and full of sadness and of death... of wars... but is also beautiful seeing what none have ever seen."

"Why do it? If its so much pain."

He sadly smiled down at Derpy. "I do it because I am the last and no one should be alone." There was more meaning than she understood but left the questions alone for she could not stand knowing that this pony had such pain.

"Would you like a muffin?" She asked randomly which surprised the Doctor. He laughed a little then nodded a yes. He followed her to a cupcake shop. The orders all sounded strange but he wound up with an apple muffin.

"Where are all the Pegasi and unicorns?" Questioned the doctor.

"The unicorns are around... we will see some eventually..." Her eyes saddened as she spoke of the pegusi. "They...they're all at a party in the clouds."

"Why are you not with them...?"

"Because... I don't fit in." She sat down her half eaten hay muffin to catch a tear falling from her covered eye.

He was confused that such a nice pony as she didn't fit in. But he did not push the subject.

"You know...Derpy... I often have a companion on my journeys..."

Derpy looked at the doctor as he twiddled the last piece of his muffin.

"If you are alone here... would you like to become my companion... and travel time with me?" He then looked at her.

Derpy felt her heart tighten and felt joy that somepony wanted to have her tag along. She wanted to say yes but knew she needed to really consider.

"Can I think about it?"

The Doctor understood and left it at that for the time being and just gave her a warm smile.

"Come you wanted to see unicorns right? I know where one is." With the he followed her once more to a tall tree with a door.

"Twilight Sparkle lives here in the library. She is very smart and has a talent with magic."

"Magic?"

"Yes, all unicorns can use it but she is very special."

He nodded. Derpy knocked on the door. Spike opened it.

"Oh hi there Ditzy... we were not expecting any mail today?"

"Oh... no... I um... a friend wanted to meet Twilight..."

She pointed at the Doctor who was eying Spike with that look he had earlier about her wings. She almost laughed at the child like quality he had. Spike on the other hand was not amused but let them in anyway. Twilight was searching through her books as normal nearly feverishly as if something was wrong.

"Sorry. No time... Must cut short your visit."

"I'm sorry to bother..." Derpy changed from the alive pony he had just been with she was hunkered down closer to the ground, more quite and very shy. He looked at Twilight, amazed with her but less interested now.

"Sorry, Derpy here was kind enough to tell me where I might find a unicorn."

Twilight stopped for a split moment at the voice and looked up.

"Doctor?"

Derpy's eyes looked back and forth from the two. His eyes did not seem to know her but she sure knew him.

"Doctor! It is you!" She smiled rushing toward the brown earth pony.

"I'm sorry have we met?" He asked. She did not break her smile...

"Not yet it seems..."

"I see..." He didn't much like being known before he actually knew the future but that was to be expected with being a time lord. She looked at Derpy who was hunkered down behind The Doctor.

"So... Ditzy this whole time you were Derpy..."

"I-I don't understand?" She said looking both at the Doctor and at Twilight who never really payed her any mind.

"It's a long story...One I really don't have the time for." She said sadly while walking back to her books "The changeling's are coming back again... this time I fear they plan on taking lives..."

"Changeling?" Asked the Doctor curiously.

Twilight smiled "Somethings never change huh?"

He did not answer how could he Derpy here was the first pony he ever met on this adventure.

"The changeling's are creatures that look like us only black and full of holes... they shift into somepony we care about and suck our love out of us... Long ago before my time they lived amongst us but a curse happened and we were split up in a war that still goes on."

"I see... Well Derpy and I were exploring the town... good luck to you." He waved goodbye and left.

Derpy slowly turned not sure what just happened but before she could leave to follow the Doctor. Twilight rushed to her.

"Derpy... I am not suppose to bring up a future the Doctor has yet to live... he told me it could end badly so hear me out with what I am about to tell you... his world is dangerous.. you should not go with him... but if you do, remember this our first meeting can be an end."

"I don't understand Twilight?" She really didn't, what could Twilight mean by our first meeting can be an end. A end to what?

Derpy rushed to be alongside The Doctor. He was heading in the direction where we had met. Where was he off to? Out of town we were back at his blue box. He stepped on inside shutting the door behind him. Derpy looked at it and wondered exactly what was up with this tiny box? What could be in there, and how could he even fit really? All questions she did not get the chance to ask because he opened the door and looked at her.

"Derpy... Have you decided to come with me?"

How could he even ask her such a question, where could she even fit. The thought of them both being fur on fur made her stomach tighten and her heart race. She blushed, but the feeling remained that if she did not go now this would be the last time the two would see each other. The feeling nagged tightly so all she could say was "I still need time to think... you come back and ask me again."

He smiled and shut the door. It started making a strange sound one she had never heard before than faded until nothing sat in front of her. She grew sad and then felt a worry that he was never coming back.

All she could think to do was ask for help from somepony who was wise.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four~ The Wise Zecora**

Derpy half flew and half ran nearly hitting trees and rocks. She needed to know what to do her mind raced with the thought of seeing time change before her, living a life nopony had ever had the chance to. She could be the first... her life could change forever. Though the thoughts of what Twilight had said she warned her not to travel with the doctor and that if she did something meaningful was going to happen but what that was she did not know nor did she understand it. Finally she made it to the door of the only Zebra she knows. She didn't even knock on the door, it softly crept open Zecora stood there in a welcoming stance as if she had know Derpy was coming or somepony was coming to visit.

Zecora smiled welcoming in Derpy.

"I need your advise..." Spoke Derpy softly.

"I see the confusion in your eyes, chat we must I wont speak any lies."

She pointed her hoof to a chair where Derpy went to sit. Derpy had been to Zecora's a few times mostly delivering the mail. She knew many ponies who had come for Zecora's wise advise even the great Twilight had come here a few times. This though was Derpy's first time fully inside the zebras home, she had seen it when Zecora met her at the door knowing Derpy would be there with the mail. Derpy sat staring blankly at the wall in front of her not really knowing where else she should look.

Zecora sat in that exact spot so now they had eye contact and Derpy feared that her shyness would get the best of her.

"I have been asked to travel with somepony I do not know?" Derpy blushed at her own words but Zecora kept an unchanged glare as of reading her soul in that moment.

"Let me guess you wish to say yes?" Before Derpy could say anything Zecora was up and walking into her kitchen when the loud whistling sound of the tea pot started to sing its warning tune. Zecora then proceeded to hand a cup of tea to Durpy "Please you drink and let me think."

Derpy did as she was asked though she drank very quickly for her time to answer the pony was growing close. Zecora took the cup looking in to see what the future for the mare will be.

"The future I see will be that of your destiny, do not fret my dear this will be your dreams made real. But nightmares will be near thousands will be in fear but don't worry the Doctor is here."

Derpy knew the choice was her's to choose and this one will change her world this much she knew. Zecora knew before she did that this pony was going to leave Poneyville. With a hug Zecora let the pony go to find her own way in the world.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five~ The Changeling Past**

The Doctor opened the door leaving the TARDIS and heading in the direction where Ponyville was or would be. The land looked much the same but with a bit more wooded areas. He galloped into a smaller town but took notice that the same large tree he had me Twilight in still stood. He decided to make his way there but as he did this he noticed around him many flying pagisi and a few unicorns chatting next to a well. Everything seemed normal so he began to wonder if he had went back into the right time? Within a second of that thought two strange looking ponies rounded the corner they were laughing and enjoying each others company. He was were he needed to be he was close to a moment that will change forever. He hurried into the tree seeing that it still was a library. There he seen a more taller and muscular colt changeling. He was chatting with what seemed like a horse to him with flowing colorful hair and white fur, wings and a horn. She was definitely something to behold. They were having a deep discussion which seemed to anger him and making her nearly cry. The Doctor stayed hidden and watched with curious eyes.

"I understand the burden you carry Princess. I was there. Luna could not be saved. Your sister is gone and what I am offering you to not be alone in that." He said angerly and desperately. She only looked away softly shaking her head no. He then stormed out leaving the princess to cry alone in the corner of the library. The Doctor walked over placing his hoof on the crying princesses should. She straightened then and looked at the colt before her, her eyes widened,

"You?" She said standing up hovering tall over him.

"Me?"

He had the feeling that this was not their first meeting, this was new happening in the same day twice already. His first day to this world and he has already made a name for himself it seems.

"Doctor what are you doing here?" She almost seemed angry yet he could tell it was sadness.

"I am sorry have we met?" He asked.

She almost seemed taken aback until she seemed to remember something that he did not know.

"I see... What brings you here Doctor?"

"Well changeling's..."

"Changeling's? I do not know of these?"

"Sure you do their the black ponies, though here they seem not the same as I have been told hey look like... they are whole without holes."

The princess shook her head at such nonsense though she knew a lot of that was normal with the Doctor.

"What of them?"

"War my dear princess that seems to be turning deadly in your future. I am here to try and prevent it..."

She felt the urgency of his word war and knew actions must be taken... but how? What causes this war to happen? Right then her stomach tighten and she knew... knew with a sad heart just how it may come about.

"Ronan..."

"Excuse me?" Asked the Doctor.

"The reason for my tears, I had to imprison my sister Luna in the moon... she was evil and dangerous there was no hope of saving her. Ronan was among us our whole lives, he made me who I am now well had a part in it. Many believed he and I were lovers, there was not truth to that... until now. I would not marry him, he's changed... ever since the incident with my sister he has become obsessed with finding a way to free her and change her... he had discovered a changing enchantment... Trying to make it perfect he has changed on me becoming less of who I did care for deeply into something I fear will end up making him darker and more evil."

They both knew without speaking a word, that an evil plan has hatched in Ronan's mind and the only one who could stop it was The Doctor.

"Princess, you should know that the end for Ronan may be what stops this... before I proceed I need to know that this is something you will let me do?"

Her eyes saddened but she nodded a yes. If this was the choice he had made to join the darker side of life then she would have to rise above and put her kingdom first. The Doctor offered Celestia a hoof and held if for only a moment to give her some of his strength.

"Where might we look for him?"

"The caves... he is often there."

With that the Doctor galloped into the woods up to the dark mountains.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six~ The Changeling Curse**

Ronan gathered a few of his followers and hurried to the mountains. His heart was broken but his mind was full of madness.

"Celestia!" He roared. "If love is this painful than I shall change that!"

"What do you mean?" Asked Silver Wings as she tried desperately to follow her brother.

"She says I have changed, that I have gone mad... I will show her!"

"Sir how will you do that?" Questioned Buzabee as he hummed his annoying buzz tune while flying above them both.

"By changing!"

If his stomps could shake the world, and if his angry eyes could melt all the obstacles to the cave it would have happened within these moments. Ronan was hurt, and all the knowledge of magic had seeped some dark seed within his mind and within his heart. There was no going back. He had made his choice and so had she.

Once inside of the caves his sister lit every candle there and Buzzabee started to pour ingredients that he had practiced with while Ronan studded this spell. He trough in a lizard tail, two dragon scales, one rotten cherry, the nail of a lion and wool of a lamb.

"Thats it sir it is ready..."

"Not quite Buzzabee... it needs a touch of blood and fur of the one it will change."

Ronan took his horn and cut the top of his leg letting the blood seep warmly down causing his fur to get sticky, then he took his fur in his mouth ripping a few strands free and placing them inside the pot that sat on a heating stone.

Chanting old words in a deep dark tune, his body quivered and his eyes began to glow matching the green of his horns light. Pain then hit as his body began to disappear in spots. Wholes of different sizes began to appear, and where his heart beat was it went silent. He was not dead... but he could no longer love. In his vision he could see his followers wither in pain.

"W-what is happening?" Growled Ronan. They were changing just as he was. Could this be the wrong spell? Did he over look something? Their eyes changed and their bodies looked much like his now did.

"Wait!" Yelled a strangers voice.

Ronan had not noticed that he was laying on the floor where he had at some point fallen in pain at.

A brown earth pony entered his eyes were sad. Why? He did not know this pony. Anger took hold of Ronan, he did not want pity from anypony not even from a stranger. The spell was complete but his body was in pain from the new transformation. He snarled at the pain and at the unwelcome guest.

"I am too late." The brown pony mouthed.

"Indeed you are."

"Sorry Celestia." He said which caught Ronan's attention. Before that name would give him a feeling of warmth and light. His princess the one he had fallen for before she ever took notice. But not now. No her name left a bad feeling in him which angered him to the point that he wanted to destroy.

Ronan charged for the Doctor. The Doctor could see that there was no sane beast inside Ronan what ever he once was... was gone. The Doctor quickly turned and began to run, but instead of running down the steep mountain the Doctor ran upwards. Once he reached the top he stood close to the edge.

"You only have one shot at this Doctor." He said to himself while reading himself for Ronan.

It wasn't long after he said this that Ronan appeared. His face was full of hate more than the Doctor had seen since being here.

Ronan took notice of where the brown pony stood and felt a serge go through him a joy to the fact his pray was cornered. Time to test out his new self he thought. Grinning menacingly he took in a deep steady breath flexed his muscles and charged.

Just as the Doctor expected Ronan to do... go for the kill. His one shot was up and he jumped to the right out of the way of the mad beast. Before Ronan could halt he was falling. I looked onward to see the brown earth pony watching with sad eyes and for a moment just a tiny moment Ronan felt as though Celestia was standing there watching his last moments. Immortality was nothing, his body was still mortal he would not survive this. With the last seconds of his time ticking away rapidly Ronan breathed and felt like himself again imagining Celestia holding him as she flew him over the kingdom to watch the sun rise. How not long ago that had been. His heart beat just a split second and love over came him for his princess, what changed? When had he lost site of all of it? This was how it had to be even in his final moments he knew that he was lost and nothing could save him not even his love for Celestia.

"I love you..."

Celestia felt a pain shoot through her as she sat by her bedroom window looking out over the ponies only moments ago every black pony changed turning into the creatures the Doctor had described. The kind friends were dark and evil, causing a chaos in her lands. She had her soldiers exile them all before anything could come of it. Many ponies wanted answers and had gathered around her palace. She was close to having to make a speech on the matter. She wondered if the doctor could save them and turn them all back to normal... the families and friends of her remaining ponies we possibly forever lost and she didn't have the heart to tell any of them. Though right now she knew something had taken place she felt inside that something had happened something horrible and as if the world heard her thought a soft familiar voice flew in the wind landing at her ears. "I love you..."

"Ronan." Celestia knew he was forever lost to her. She cried for what felt like days but was only for three hours.

"Brother nooooo!" Yelled Silver Wings as she watched her only brother fall to his death. She was still in to much pain and her wings would not work. Buzzabee watched as the pony he looked up to died. The Doctor started down the mountain, looking in on the other ponies he had seen with Ronan moments ago in hopes that they would have reverted back to normal. He could not be sure though this world was controlled by magic, magic that he knew absolutely nothing about. He slowly walked around the corner seeing the two ponies unchanged from the spell. The mare was crying and the smaller one was in a daze. She turned around to see the brown earth pony that Ronan had gone after.

"You! You and the Princess did this!" She cried howled in a rage much like her brothers.

"Stop Silver Wings!" Cried out the smaller one as he took hold of his friend. "We have no strength."

She stopped her eyes fixed on the Doctor, taking into memory what this pony looked like. She would not forget him, her revenge will taste better with the death of this pony in her mouth. She let Buzzabee pull her away down the mountain into the woods with the others.

Silver Wing looked up towards the mountain "I will avenge you my brother."

The Doctor arrived at the castle and asked for an audience with the Princess. Celestia had her guards bring him in. He stood before her seeing her stand looking out of her window. He could see the sadness in her eyes... he knew that somehow she knew Ronan had been killed.

"Princess?"

"They all changed... Ronan... his death could not change them back. I fear that they are forever lost to us."

He slowly walked over towards the Princess not saying a word. The Doctor didn't need to say anything he knew and Celestia knew that the war was not to stop here it was to begin here.

"What will you do?" She asked looking down at the Doctor. She knew him before he knew of her they had fought the battle of her sister Luna and he had fought battles long before her birth. He was older then her time, a traveler of the past and future, those eyes had seen lives and worlds she could never begin to fathom. The unknown hero to her world stood small before her no one could know the weight he carries on those shoulders and none could see the wise and the greatness of him.

"I go back to where it started for me... and forward from now."

She nodded, he placed his hoof on her shoulder once more giving her strength for he knew she carried a lot on her shoulders too her fight for now was done though his was only truly beginning.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven~ The Changeling War**

It has been three days since the Doctor left, Derpy was starting to really worry about ever seeing him again. She only hoped that where ever he was that he was alright and safe. She had made her decision and wondered if she will ever get the chance to let him know what she had chosen.

Derpy did her morning job like every other morning before, she had always wanted to be a mail Carrier though the job was much harder on a pony like herself. Her eyes made it hard to focus and her clumsiness caused her problems along the way of delivery. Today she only had one large package and it was to be delivered to Applejack.

Derpy flew to the farm, finding that it was very quite. Which was not really normal, Applejack was always working and Big Macintosh was doing the same. There was neither of them, Derpy didn't think much of it really she only knew her job was to bring the mail. So she proceeded to fly up to the front door, knocking twice she waited.

Nothing...

Unsure what to do next she made her way to the barn. It was quite there too... the animals were hushed and kept to the far corners of the barn.

"What's up with them?" Question Derpy not really expecting an answer she turned back around and started for the apple trees. There was too many to really look through on hoof so she flew up and looked. Strange... there was always somepony around?

She started getting nervous.

"Hey!"

Derpy looked down searching for the voice to find that Applejack Was tailing her. Derpy half laughed to herself for getting spooked. She rushed down not making a very soft landing.

"What are ya doin?" Asked Applejack.

Derpy half embarrassed held up a package.

Applejack just looked at it. "A package came for you... it is a little late only because it was so bi-"

Before she could finished Applejack jerked the package out of Derpy's hand throwing it to the ground. Derpy had never seen this side of Applejack? She never really talked to her but if she had made a point to this wasn't the reaction she figured from Applejack.

"Applejack... are...are you alright?" Derpy stood up and looked at the pony before her.

Something was off... she took notice that the pony did not have her hat on which was very unlikely. Then she noticed that the pony's eyes were all wrong...they...they were glowing...and green.

"Apple-"

The pony jumped at Derpy which sent her in a rolling position. She rolled a few times before knocking into a tree.

"Ow!" She cried rubbing her bottom. The pony laughed then changed from looking like Applejack to looking like...

A Changeling.

Derpy's heart stopped. Where was Applejack and why did she have to be all alone. She quickly stood and ran. Her wing was hurt she couldn't fly, she had to save her strength for that when she really needs it. Derpy looked behind her seeing four Changeling's following her.

She yelped in fear and pushed herself harder than she ever had gone before. They grew closer and closer that she had the bad feeling that she was going to be caught and possibly killed. A loud noise rang in the distance it was the sound of fear. The town was being attacked, Derpy felt her lungs sting as she pushed herself harder to run where she nearly lost the ability to even breath. The town wasn't too far up ahead. She looked back behind her and they were so close that their faces could nearly touch her sides. Derpy pull yourself together she thought to herself. She started to buck lucky enough to get two in the face.

Ahead of her she could see the town and everyone running around. There was smoke forming above the town nearly hiding the sky the green fire was quickly noticeable though it wasn't fully high yet showing that the town had just been hit not but moments ago.

Derpy knew everyone in town she knew them because she delivered their mail and had to know them. Even though a lot of the ponies in town were not kind to her that did not mean she wished any of this on them. Looking once more behind her she seen that the other two had stayed behind with their partners that she had managed to knock in the face. Thankful for the opportunity to slow down and nearly rest she came to a quick halt and realized the pain she was in from holding her breath because she could not breathe.

It took a lot but she was finally able to make her breathing more slower and closer together. She leaned up against a building that was long gone because of the flames. Closing her eyes she stated to hope this was all a dream, but once she opened them she was met with the terrible view of her town slowly becoming ruins.

Only moments passed before Derpy seen a small group of children being chased. Anger stormed within her and she was ready to fight. Rushing to their aid Derpy fought brilliantly and nearly collected. She had only a few clumsy moments but it was almost angelic to watch as shy clumsy nopony Derpy became a warrior within the blank of an eye.

The TARDIS loud whaling sound caught the attention of a few Changeling's. They rushed over to the blue box that appeared out of nowhere before them.

"What do you think that is?" Questioned Nimp.

"Well how should I know?" Mouthed Grimp as he hit his twin brother on the top of his head.

"Ow!"

"Will you two stop you are acting like children." Warned Em one of their many leaders.

She walked up and eyed the strange thing, she soon was jumping back as the doors flew open and a loud popping sound came rushing out. The twins were hit first and they fell to the ground.

"Wha-what!" Yelled Em confused as her hooves were tangled up in a rope.

The Doctor stepped out with a large trap gun he had made moments before. "Hello The Doctor is in."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight~ Who Truly Is Derpy**

Derpy had spread out her wings as if to shield the children with one hoof she hit the tall Changeling and with the other she shoved the smaller one away. Sweetie Belle and her friends cheered for Derpy. They knew her everyone knew the goofy eyed mare who was clumsy and delivered all their mail. Though right now they were seeing her in a new light.

"Run girls!" She yelled as the two Changeling's were getting harder to fight back. Luckily they were earth pony built so Derpy had the upper hoof and could fly off once the children were safe and out of the way of danger.

The Doctor rushed towards the town, the sound of war was able to be heard where he had landed. Entering the town he saw everypony pull together trying to protect their fellow ponies. The Doctor looked around, not really knowing what he actually was looking for until he seen her... Derpy.

She stood on her Hind legs much better then he had he might add. Her wings were widely spreed out shielding a group of children. She strongly fought off two Changeling's. Derpy fought brilliantly and she was much braver than he had initially though. He started to rush to her aid. It didn't take a genius to see she was almost about to give out. The Doctor heard her yell at the children to run as soon as they had she was about to fly away when the smaller of the Changeling's grabbed her wing causing her to fall back and was hit in the face falling backward, the Doctor rushed able to catch her. Her hair was back out of her face and for the first time the Doctor saw both of Derpy's golden eyes. They were a beautiful color and out of all the ponies eyes hers were unique... but he had not realized just how unique.

"Doctor?" Derpy said shocked to see him back.

"Derpy your eye, are you hurt!" Doctor grew angry and was ready to fight the beast that had hurt her.

She blushed and quickly jumped away from him and started to fix her hair to once more cover that eye. "No..no this is normal for me..."

"Normal?"

"Yea that is why I am so clumsy all the time and I have trouble focusing... that is why I don't fit in."

The Doctor had no clue how her eyes were like they were but what he had witnessed out of this pony was no clumsy quality, she was a fighter somepony he would be privileged to have as a companion.

"I don't know about all that you are perfectly fine to me..."

The Doctors words made her blush and feel a bit embarrassed only because she was not use to kind words and also was definitely not use to being perfect to somepony.

"You have to admit your fighting skills are something to be wanted." He praised her. She smiled.

Twilight came rushing over "Derpy! Doctor!"

The Doctor looked at Twilight quickly remembering her.

"Twilight?" The Doctor watched as she took deep breaths and Spike was not far behind her.

"I ... I know ... I am not ... suppose to tell you your future... but... "

"Spit it out?" Said the Doctor as Derpy began fighting another Changeling.

"The war... It is a second war... They attacked here when I was a filly... their leader was there. You must go back to that point."

A plan started to form within his mind and he knew what he had to do. Rushing to Derpy's aid The Doctor knocked out the changeling she had been fighting while he was gathering new information.

"Oooo... how exhilarating?" He stated as he looked at his hoof.

"Doctor?"

"Oh yes, so Derpy have you an answer for me?"

"Yes."

"Okay what is it?"

"Yes." She laughed.

"Oh... righty then let us go to the past."

Derpy began following the Doctor when Twilight rushed towards her.

"No! Derpy... you should stay and help..."

Derpy removed Twilights hoof "No... I am going... the Doctor wants me as a companion... my flaws and all."

"Yes but it is dangerous."

"It can't be much more dangerous then this... in this war they are killing."

Twilight didn't talk back but moved out of Derpy's way letting her follow her decision.

"Oh there you are, I thought you changed your mind?"

"Never Doctor I'm where I want to be..." The Doctor smiled closing the door behind him.

"Wow... it's..."

"Yes?"

"It's..."

"Yeah?"

"Smaller on the outside..."

"Ye...oh..."

"What is that wrong?"

"No... no ... it's just... I normally get 'it's bigger on the inside'."

"Oh..."

The Doctor set the time and date to where we needed to be to stop this war.


End file.
